The Shape of You
by A.B. Aegis
Summary: It's been seven long years since Jacob stood in alliance with the Cullens against the Volturi. He's been everything Renesmee has needed for so long, but now that she is of age, his feelings have matured into more. Will Renesmee feel the same for Jacob, or will their previous time together prevent her from seeing him in a romantic light?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jacob had never been more nervous in his entire life. That's saying a lot considering all the near-death experiences he'd had since phasing into a wolf for the first time when he was just sixteen. He had to admit though that most of his life-threatening encounters had been since meeting and befriending the Cullens. Seven years had passed since he had stood with them against the Volturi, and things were different now. She was different.

Jacob sat not so patiently waiting for Renesmee to arrive at the only descent coffee house in the small town of Forks. A tradition that had been in place every Saturday morning at 09:00AM for over a year. It was a time they used to discuss each other's lives, books they'd read, movies they'd seen. Time to decompress with a friend. However, this morning, he had decided, would be the morning he told her how he truly felt. Of course she knew he loved her. He had been there protecting her and being everything she needed since the day she was born. Over the past few months however, Jacob could not deny that the love he had for her was changing, progressing into something more mature. He was uncontrollably falling in love with her.

The bell hanging on the door of Fork's Café and Bakery rang out startling Jacob out of his deep thoughts. Disappointed and relief seeped through him as he realized it was not her. She was going to have to get here soon, or he may just chicken out. Jacob only felt semi-comfortable discussing his feelings and intentions with Renesmee after he had confided in his best friends which just so happened to be Renesmee's parents, Bella and Edward. Though they were hesitant regarding Renesmee's age, they understood that she was fully mature no matter her actual age and had known the day would come sooner or later. Jacob was a good man, and they could only hope that Renesmee was ready for the proclamation Jacob had in store for her.

Jacob had imprinted on Renesmee the first time he saw her on the day she was born only seven short years ago. He had committed his life to her in that moment and promised himself, Bella, and Edward that he would always do everything in his power to assure her safety and happiness. However, they had decided together that telling Renesmee about Jacob imprinting on her too soon could make her feel pressured into a relationship and future with him. After all, Jacob was the one that imprinted, not Renesmee. They had been through so much together since that day and he had evolved from caretaker to playmate to friend.

The bell rang out again, and Jacob looked up. There she was. As beautiful as the first spring flower and the last leaves of the fall, his Renesmee.

Jacob realized that imprinting on Renesmee has some effect on his feelings, but he becomes increasingly convinced as he watches her approach that he would love her either way. How could he not? She is absolutely gorgeous and perfect in every way. Her long, light-brown hair sitting atop her head in a messy bun. Her eyes, much like her mother's had been in her human life, were a deep, chocolate brown. She had full lips and cheeks that always seemed to be the color of roses. The less she tried, the more beautiful she was to Jacob. Today in just a blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and converse he was completely mesmerized. It wasn't until she approached him and began to speak that he came back to his senses.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late. You'd think living in a house with no one that sleeps, someone would have thought to wake me up on time. Have you been waiting long?"

Jacob returned her smile and stood to return her hug as he replied, "Nah. It's no big deal. Only about 15 minutes." Her arms slipped around his waist and his heartbeat quickened at her touch. _Geez get a grip, Jacob_ he thought to himself.

"Are you feeling ok?" she asked as she pulled slightly away from his embrace.

"Of course! Why do you ask?' I replied perhaps a bit too nonchalantly.

"Your heart is racing, Jacob. I can hear it fluttering as we speak. What's going on?"

Damn vampire hearing. Jacob liked to think he had an abundance of talents, but unfortunately controlling his heart rate wasn't one of them. I suppose it's now or never.

"I, uh… I actually wanted to talk to you about something pretty important. Let's sit first. I ordered you a coffee. Regular with cream." I pulled out her chair for her with trembling hands and walked around to my chair.

"Oh, thanks!" she exclaimed as she sat. "I could really use the caffeine. So, what's up? Everything ok with the pack?"

"Yea, they're all doing great. It's nothing like that," Jacob replied. Averting his eyes to his knees searching for a temporary boost of confidence. He'd had this conversation in his head a hundred times in the last few months, but now that he was looking at her, looking into her eyes, words failed him.

"Well then, what is it?" Renesmee asked as the waitress brought over their coffee orders.

Jacob thanked the waitress and continued. "So, you know how wolves imprint sometimes?"

"Yes."

"Like Sam and Emily or Quil and Claire or-"

"Jacob, I get it," she laughed. "What's your point?"

"Well… I've imprinted. On you." It came out in a rush of words. I realized I was holding my breath waiting for a response, hoping that she understood. Confusion etched on Renesmee's face. _Please just say something._

"Renesmee?"

"Jacob, I… I don't even know… when did this happen?"

Jacob took a deep breath and trudged on. "It happened the first time I saw you. The first time I looked into your eyes I felt a pull towards you, a promise of the future. Everything I've done since that moment has been for you. Up until a few months ago, my feelings for you were platonic. I wanted to be what you needed, and you needed a friend and a confidant. But recently, those feelings have begun to change, to strengthen." I looked into her eyes and took her hand in mine. "I'm falling in love with you, Renesmee."


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for reading, everyone! I plan to continue to write as long as you guys read it though I don't have a scheduled outline for posting the chapters yet. I hope to post at least once a week, but as I said, that's not concrete. If you love a chapter, leave a review and let me know, and I'll do my best to post the next chapter ASAP. Feel free to let me know your thoughts on the chapter, and I am completely open to constructive criticism. Thanks again for your support!_

Chapter 2

Jacob caught up to Renesmee and tried to grab her hand just as she rushed out the door of the café.

"Let go of me, Jacob!" she snarled as she jerked her hand away. "How could you do this? How could you not tell me? You've been my best friend in the world since I can remember, and now you're telling me you're in love with me?! Who does that, Jacob?!" Renesmee sighed and leaned up against her black Lexus LX running her hands through her hair trying to calm herself.

Jacob was bewildered. As bad as he felt today could go, he never expected this. Shock, maybe, but not anger. Seeing her like this was killing him. There had to be a way to make her understand.

"Look, Renesmee. You were a newborn when this happened. It's not like it could just come up in casual conversation. I only want to be here for you and keep you safe. That's why I didn't tell you until now. Your mom, dad, and I didn't want you to feel any kind of pressure—"

"You talked to my parents about this?! Geez, Jacob!" Renesmee's raised voice was starting to attract the attention of the locals wandering the sidewalks on this rare sunny day in August.

"Ok. I get that sounds bad, but you're their daughter, and they're my friends. I couldn't just talk to you without them knowing. They love you and want you to be happy. And so do I, Renesmee. Surely you know that," Jacob said pleadingly.

"Well, if you could just let me know when you and my parents are planning more decisions about my life for me, that'd be great." She jumped in the car and drove off.

 _Shit._ Jacob thought to himself. That could have gone better. He wasn't sure exactly where things had gone wrong, but he knew he couldn't stand this. He had to at least make sure she was ok. He picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella. It's Jacob. It didn't go well. She just took off in the care."

"Oh no, Jacob. I'm so sorry."

"Yea I don't think she's going to want to talk to me for a while, so could you just text me when she gets home to let me know she's safe? She's pretty upset."

"Sure, Jacob. I'll try to talk to her. What happened?"

Jacob proceeded to reiterate his conversation with Renesmee to Bella. His stomach was in knots as he relayed the last of the story where Renesmee left him standing alone on the sidewalk. It was definitely not the ending he wanted to come out of their conversation.

"Edward and I were afraid she would react this way. She's still so young, Jacob, and she's never even had a boyfriend before. In her eyes, the natural thing to do is date before committing her life to someone. I'm sure she's just scared of what imprinting means for her and her entire future. It's big news for her, and I think that she just may need time to adjust, you know?"

"I hope that's all it is. I love her so much, Bells." Jacob needed at least one of the most important women in his life to believe him.

"I know you do. I'll let you know if I hear from her, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you for that. I'll see you," Jacob said in a defeated voice.

"Okay, bye, Jacob."

Jacob wanted to phase and go for a run, but he didn't want his pack seeing what he just went through. He settled for a walk around Forks instead.

It didn't take long to make it around the entire town. Forks was a small place. Around 3,500 people he'd guess. Though he lives in La Push, he had made a habit of making the short drive to Forks to see Renesmee and the Cullens almost every day the last seven years. The place had started to feel like home. Everything reminded him of Renesmee and the times they'd spent together walking these same streets.

How had things gone so wrong? She'd never said anything, but Jacob felt that maybe she was developing feelings for him recently. It was nothing major, a soft touch, a lingering look. But he just now realized how much he had been depending on those small ques to mean something. Sure, they hadn't been able to spend as much time together recently as he'd like with her taking some online college courses, but they still saw each other most days. Renesmee had thought about moving to Seattle and taking classes at a university there, but thankfully, she had changed her mind. She'd never been to a regular high school due to her exponential growth rate, and she didn't really feel comfortable in the classroom setting with so many humans.

Not that she needed any more education. Being home schooled by vampires that have lived centuries proved to be very effective. Renesmee was the smartest person he knew, but he understood her need to experience life in normal ways if possible.

She'd even confided in him once that she had a crush on a boy she'd met at the park once about six months ago. The gut-wrenching feeling he'd experienced upon hearing the news is most likely what spiraled Jacob into a whirlwind of emotions. It wasn't long after that conversation that Jacob realized his feelings for her had changed. She never mentioned the boy again, and Jacob was sure it had something to do with the look of horror he'd been unable to hide from his face.

Jacob turned the corner and stopped in his tracks. There, sitting on a bench at the park, was Renesmee and a guy Jacob was sure he'd never seen before. He thought he'd met all of Renesmee's friends that she'd accumulated from her various recreational activities, but he couldn't place this guy. Tall, dark hair, he couldn't see very well from this far back. He quietly moved closer to get a better look, consciously attempting to keep his jealousy in check. As he was approaching, the guy leaned in and kissed Renesmee. His Renesmee.

Jacob saw red.


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note: As requested by many of you fine people out there in fanfiction land, I have decided to post the next chapter early. Thank you all again for reading, and I hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 3

"Hey! Hey, get away from her!" Jacob yelled as he ran towards Renesmee and the mystery man on the bench. He was shaking with fury, consciously controlling his urge to phase. His heart was racing out of control. How dare he kiss Renesmee? That's considered assault, and Jacob was sure that Charlie, the long-time Sherriff of Forks that also happened to be Renesmee's grandfather, would be glad to take this guy off Jacob's hands.

The couple jumped up from the bench, surprise in both their eyes. "Jacob! Wait! Don't!" Renesmee stepped in front of the stranger.

Jacob froze just five feet from them. She was standing in front of the guy like she was protecting him. Jacob was so confused. Had… had she _wanted_ him to kiss her? Jacob's rage subsided and was replaced by heartache.

"Renesmee, what's going on? Who is this guy?" Jacob asked hesitantly, scared to know the answer to the question that could potentially ruin his life. Now that Jacob was closer, he could see that Avery was much shorter than Jacob's large 6'7" frame. He'd guess he around 6'0" or 6'1" with well-kept dark hair that he kept parted to the left side and a clean-shaven face. His skin was pale in comparison to Jacob's year around copper colored skin. He wore a green shirt to match his eyes with blue jeans and a pair of grey converse tennis shoes. At this very moment, he was staring right at Jacob gauging the threat he posed.

"Jacob, I can explain." Renesmee said as calmly as she could. She walked up to him slowly, making sure that he was calm and in no danger of phasing. "This is Avery." She motioned to the man that Jacob now considered his worst enemy. "My boyfriend."

The words cut Jacob deeper than any vampire teeth could ever manage. Jacob had nothing to say. He turned to walk away from Renesmee and Avery with no particular destination in mind. He just needed distance, and he needed it now. However, Renesmee wasn't going to allow him to run away as she did.

"Jacob! Wait! Please just stop and talk to me," She pleaded as she ran after him leaving Avery standing at the bench. Almost as an afterthought, she turned around and yelled to Avery that she had to go and that she'd explain everything at dinner tomorrow.

 _Great_ Jacob thought sulkily. _Dinner with the boyfriend._ He continued to walk away not bothering to wait on her to catch up.

Renesmee ran after Jacob for almost two blocks pleading with him to listen to her. His steps were so large that it took two of hers with her tiny frame to match one of his. "Jacob, if you would just listen to me!"

Jacob kept walking, doing his best to drown out the sound of Renesmee's voice. A sound that he had once craved now brought only the sting of unrequited love. He knew he was being unfair to her. She was allowed to date whomever she wanted. She was a grown woman. That didn't mean Jacob had to like it though. He slowed his pace and finally looked down into Renesmee's eyes.

She met his gaze and stopped mid-sentence of trying to explain herself. She gently put her hand on Jacob's arm and pulled him to the side of the sidewalk in an attempt to keep out of the way of the foot traffic. The simple touch sent fire through Jacob's veins. There was no way go ignore or deny the physical affect she had on him. He continued gazing into her eyes, searching for any sign that she felt even a fraction of the attraction to him that he did to her.

When she finally spoke, it was soft and sweet. "Jacob, I'm sorry. I really am. I was planning to tell you about Avery at breakfast, but then you told… all that you told me, and I just didn't know how to say it. I know I overreacted this morning, and I'm sorry. Please, give me a chance to explain everything to you. Come take a ride with me so we can talk."

Jacob didn't say anything at first. Still staring into her eyes, he could see that she was genuinely upset by what had happened and probably more so by how Jacob found out about Avery.

"Jacob, please. Come with me," she pleaded.

Jacob still didn't respond but allowed her to steer him the direction of her Lexus that was back at the park. They walked in silence all the way back, arm-in-arm. He'd glance at her occasionally, and it was obvious by the look on her face that she was torn with emotion.

Once they got back to the car, Jacob opened the door for Renesmee to step in the driver's side. He closed her door and crossed in front of the car to take his seat on the passenger side. He used to try to talk Renesmee into letting him drive everywhere, but after several arguments consisting of " _I don't care if you're a guy. It's my car"_ he'd decided that it wasn't worth fighting over. He got in and shut the door. Uncomfortable silence filled the car so Jacob reached for the radio.

Renesmee must have had the same idea because their hands met at the power button. Renesmee looked down at their touching hands and moved hers back to her lap.

"Renesmee, look at me," Jacob said as he reached out and lifted her chin so she would look into his eyes. "I said this morning that I love you, and I meant it. I also said that I just want you to be happy. Does this guy... Avery," Jacob forced himself to speak his name, "make you happy?"

Renesmee removed Jacob's hand from her chin but held onto it as she rested it on her knee. "There's just so much to think about, Jacob. I honestly don't know how I feel. Avery and I have been dating for a few months, but our relationship is new. I don't know if he's the one for me yet, and I don't want to have to decide that right now. I actually tried to tell you about him when I first met him, but you didn't seem interested in discussing it. I've been meaning to bring it up to you, but I was afraid of what your reaction would be. He's a great guy, Jacob. I enjoy spending time with him, but…," Renesmee hesitated.

Jacob looked at her expectantly as they both sat in the parked car.

"But I don't want to lose you." Renesmee finished. She looked down as a single tear fell from her eyes.

Jacob gently brushed away the tear and tucked her hair behind her ear. He looked at her and knew that in this moment, he was the cause of her unhappiness. No matter his personal feelings, Renesmee wanted to see where things would go with Avery, and Jacob had no choice but to accept that. He reached over and took her petite hand in both of his and said, "Renesmee, you will _never_ lose me. Do you understand? I am here for you always and forever no matter the outcome of the events today. If you want to explore things with Avery, you have my support."

Renesmee began to cry in earnest and Jacob pulled her into a hug. Her intoxicating smell of fresh flowers and all things good in the world invaded his senses. He kissed her on the cheek, not an uncommon occurrence between them, and pulled away not trusting himself to attempt more. "I'm not promising that I'll like him, but I'll tolerate his presence for you. Deal?"

"Deal. So that means you're coming to dinner tomorrow night when I introduce him to Mom and Dad, right?" She gave her best pouty face.

 _How do I get myself into this shit?_ Jacob thought. Renesmee cranked the car with a huge smile already knowing that he would say yes.


End file.
